Babby sitter or?
by Hay Anime14
Summary: Kise Ryouta. 17 tahun. Anak kelas 2 SMA. Pemain basket. Model majalah kece. Cita-citanya pilot yang keliling dunia(Tolong doakan). Tiba-tiba ganti haluan jadi babby sitter.
"—kau harus membantunya! Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya! Kumohon, aku percaya percaya padamu—Kise Ryouta!"

"Tutututu-tunggu! KENAPA HARUS AKU— _SSU?!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Babby Sitter or?**

 **Story Hay Anime14**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi F. KnB not my mine**

 **WARN!: OC, OOC, gaje, typo and miss typo, alur kecepatan dan gak jelas.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading?**

.

 **Kise Ryouta. 17 tahun. Anak kelas 2 SMA. Pemain basket. Model majalah kece. Cita-citanya pilot yang keliling dunia(Tolong doakan). Tiba-tiba ganti haluan jadi** _ **babby sitter**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup itu penuh kejutan, kawan.

 _Quotes_ yang sudah berulang kali digunakan jika ada suatu peristiwa yang tak pernah disangka-sangka dalam kehidupan. Dan entah sudah ada sejak kapan. Tak tahu siapa pencetusnya, dikutip dari siapa, singkatnya kita sebut saja _anonim_ kepemilikan _._

Dan _please,_ bagi kalian yang tahu asal muasalnya, tolong beritahukan kepada author sebagai bahan referensi.

Dan maaf dengan intro yang sangat tidak menyentuh hati nurani dan terkesan lari kesana kemari. Tak jelas pesan isinya. Sangat tidak nyambung dan keluar dari topik pembicaraan. Karena Author sangat sadar, dirinyanya sangat buruk dalam merangkai kalimat pembuka cerita. Ya. Tolong maklumi.

Kembali lagi ke pembahasan utama. Karena hidup penuh warna-warni kehidupan akan kejutan yang tak dipikirkan sebelumnya, pasti membuat sang aktor kebelingsut kebingungan. Otak dipenuhi tanda tanya apa yang terjadi. Dan apa yang menyebabkan itu semua terjadi. Karena semua penuh teka-teki, dan semuanya pasti ada kunci pemecah misteri.

Termasuk Kise Ryouta yang tiba-tiba diminta jadi _babby sitter_ dadakan.

Ya. Kalian gak salah. Kise Ryouta yang _itu_. Yang rambutnya warna kuning. Si pemain basket dengan julukan kucing peniru. Anak 2 SMA Kaijou yang umurnya 17 tahun. Jebolan Teikou, yang tergabung dalam 'Generasi Keajaiban'—pelangi. Yang paling tua diantara para pelangi sekaligus paling kekanakan diantara mereka sampai-sampai dirinya dianggap anak bocah-rewel-manja-cengeng-pecicilan-dalam kelompok. Yang bisa jadi _seme_ maupun _uke,_ posisinya memang mudah berganti dalam kelompok, yang mana saja cocok. Yang hobinya karaoke. Terus yang wajahnya—aduh hai, sampai-sampai jadi model majalah kece _Zunon Boy_ , tapi sayang ketakutannya akan cacing tanah—padahal tingkahnya sendiri seperti cacing tanah yang kepanasan—membuat image kecenya luntur seketika. Yang cita-citanya jadi pilot hebat yang keliling dunia.

Namun pada suatu sore di hari minggu diminta jadi _babby sitter_ tiba-tiba.

Diminta langsung oleh kakak sepupunya _tercinta_.

Kise Ryouta. Pekerjaan sekarang _modelling_. Cita-citanya pilot. Dan dalam waktu dekat, dirinya akan menjadi seorang pengasuh yang _hebat_. Jauh banget, kan?

Ya, namanya juga hidup penuh kejutan.

Dan dengan senyum _manis_ sebagai jaminan, Kise tak bisa menolak sebagaimana yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

Kise tahu, selama ini dia hidup diantara banyak wanita. Bukan berarti dia _playboy_ kelas kakap kurang ajar ya, tetapi wajahnya yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ menjadi magnet para wanita. Belum lagi pesonanya yang seolah mengumbar harum layaknya serbuk bunga, ditambah _modelling_ yang menjadi jembatan bagi dunia—untuk mengenal Kise Ryouta yang keren mandraguna.

Mana bisa Kise mengeluh pada _Kami-sama_?

Dirinya bukan bermaksud _songong_ tingkat tinggi seolah dirinya adalah pria paling tampan diseluruh negeri. Menurutnya, Edward Cullen jauh lebih tampan ketimbang dirinya walau mereka berbeda dunia (Ya, homo. Mana ada cowok yang ngaku terang-terangan cowok lain lebih ganteng?). Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu memang fakta. Dan kehidupannya memang tumbuh ditemani para _wanita._ Para gadis perawan. Sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Dimulai dari kakinya yang melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar pribadi.

Kise besar disebuah keluarga yang populasi hawanya lebih banyak ketimbang lelaki.

Ya. Kayak tanda-tanda kiamat.

Alasan yang membuatnya dapat terjun ke dunia _modelling_.

Alasan yang membuatnya berharap selalu kalau tiba-tiba dia menjadi anak tunggal dadakan.

Kise sayang saudari-saudarinya kok. Tapi dia enggak tahan kalau _shopaholic_ mereka kumat, menjadikan Kise sebagai tukang angkut barang dadakan dengan imbalan peralatan kecantikan wanita tak lupa gaun manis berenda merah muda.

Tolong ya, Kise itu lelaki _tulen_. Walau dia ngaku _mungkin_ agak flamboyan-tak se flamboyan senpai mantan kaptennya-sering maskeran tak lupa luluran—lantaran tuntutan sebagai seorang _modelling._ Tapi mana mau dia jadi banci waria kayak disuatu negara di asia tenggara? Meski bancinya lebih cantik ketimbang wanita sekalipun. Bah!

Dan kenapa ia mau-mau saja didandani layaknya gadis manis ketika dirinya masih bocah, ya?

Karena dulu Kise merasa gagal menjadi pejantan, dia tidak mau hal itu terulang kembali dimasa sekarang.

Dan tetap dengan alasan yang sama, itulah yang membuatnya diminta jadi _babby sitter_ tiba-tiba.

Iya sih, beda atap. Walau mereka masih sering bertemu di hari minggu dikarenakan reuni keluarga(?). Sering bertukar cerita. Walau Kise tahu otak _orang itu_ tak jauh berbeda absurdnya dengan teman pelanginya.

Iya. Lagi-lagi seorang wanita. Lebih tua setahun darinya dengan kepintaran penuh tada tanya. Kise kurang tahu. Kurang mengerti, lebih jelasnya. Pintar tidak, bodoh tidak. Dibilang normal juga bukan. Kakak sepupunya ini memang tak lebih _ajaib_ seperti dirinya. Dengan nilai ujian dapat dibilang _ah-tolong jauhkan_ (Sangat tepat dibawah rata-rata), namun keakuratan kata-kata yang dapat membuat orang terdiam tak dapat membantah karena yang dikatan _memang_ benar adanya. Dilengkapi sertifikat _IQ-test_ yang pointnya tercetak jelas _satu enam tiga._

Kata-kata favoritnya jika Kise bertanya, " _Dengar, Ryouta. Angka dalam kertas hanyalah hiasan semata. Tak menjamin dan mudah dimanipulasi. Yang terpenting bagaimana kau dapat menghadapi kehidupan itu sendiri."_

Kise gagal paham.

Shiromiya Rue memang penuh dengan kejutan, layaknya ke _hidup_ an.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc...**_

 _ **RnR?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo semuanya. Saya pendatang sudah lama singgah di fandom ini(?). mohon bantuannya, minna-tachi*bow***

 **Terinspirasi? Dari mimpi. Rata-rata semua ide saya berasal dari bunga tidur yang sungguh absurd.**

 **Niatnya pengen langsung saya pertemukan Kise dan calon asuhannya. Namun saya terlalu malas#eh**

 **Tentang Shiromiya Rue, dia Cuma OC yang lewat dan Cuma jadi tokoh pendukung namun tertuntut banyak peran, kok. Sepupu Kise dari pihak ibu. Selanjutnya bakal terfokus sama Kise dan 'asuhannya'. Mungkin.**

 **Ya, walau nanti si Rue juga banyak ikut muncul lantaran dia sebagai penghubung.**

 **Kenapa Kise? Kenapa bukan Kuroko aja yang cita-citanya jadi guru TK? Entah, saya juga gak tahu. Si Kise lewat tiba-tiba.**

 **Lagian juga, 'asuhannya' nanti bukan 'asuhan' biasa.**

 **Ya, sampai jumpa-entah-kapan-lagi!**

 **090316**


End file.
